The invention relates to a signal cable, such as an amplifier cable, with two juxtaposed, insulated conductors with connecting elements.
The invention more particularly relates to a signal cable, such as occurs during the transmission of musical signals between the components of a musical installation. Apart from such phono-cables, the invention also relates to cables for transmitting digital signals, e.g. in data communications.
Conventionally, signal cables comprise those having a common shielding or screening of both conductors by a screen-grid lead surrounding the same and which is electrically connected to one of the single conductors at the connecting element.
In addition, attempts have also already been made to use coaxial cables, in which one single conductor is a stranded wire and the other single conductor is a coaxial screen surrounding the same. Finally, attempts have been made to arrange two cross-sectionally annular lines coaxially to one another in order to in this way improve the transmission characteristics of such a cable. However, generally an improvement with respect to one parameter leads to a deterioration with respect to other parameters, so that in general with known cables it is always necessary to take account of certain disadvantages, which can be accepted if they are not so important.